The Guardian of Legacy
by Pagliacci-11
Summary: She escaped after realizing only the beginning of what was being done to her. She knows not why it happened as it did, only that it did. Her fate in many ways is something most would call unavoidable. However, the debt to be paid was from an agreement long ago, made in haste and desperation. Control is key, patience mandatory. Xavier can help her be free-only if she listens.


_**AN: My first X-Men Evolution Fanfic. This is a project that I have wanted to do for some time, but not until recently had I the confidence or the plan to tackle it directly. I want to thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy yourselves. Please, leave a review to let me know what you think so I can continue to grow as a writer. **_

Chapter 1

"_Focus, Shing. It does you no good if you can't focus through this," _she told herself as her shoulder healed from the wound she just incurred, "_it's no different than when you were with the old man. Remember what he told you, patience is key, not anger. Slow yourself. This cover will last all of fifteen seconds. Focus. Breathe in," _Shing took a breath in, "_breathe out," _She exhaled.

Looking around her, she knew very well what was to come; the concentrated fire rained on her position steadily, reducing her cover to mere splinters. Quick, something must be done. Taking the grenade, she pulled the pin and rolled it just to the edge of her protection, the freezing mist shot out like a geyser shrouding both her and her cover. Now was the chance; she bolted to the left, and as she left cover, the turret's fire resumed following hot on her heels. The car would only provide at best momentary coverage but still, a moment was better than being left out in the open.

"Keep firing!" a voice rang out within the static of the hissing bullets and hellish shriek of the guns, "We can't afford to lose her! Call in the siege drones."

"_Fuck," _Shing thought, "_aerial support!" "But it's not too late, just keep moving, I'm just the smallest portion from the docks!" _She thought all this while running her very best to avoid the turret, which she knew had switched over to manual control.

Shing then spotted it, the shortcut to her destination. It would take no time for the bullets to shred the vehicle in front of her, so she had to act fast. Shing gripped the grate and pulled. The cover gave way far easier than she had anticipated, and she dropped down into it. Shing knew it would be precious minutes before they came to investigate and so she hustled through the vent, through muck and grime as the smell of the sea grew ever closer. She heard the muffled report of the turret stop, and so she moved even faster, coming to the half-submerged opening.

Shing analyzed the panel before her, and she knocked on the corners and then at the center of mass. She did this twice before finding the give. Placing her fingers at the corner edge on the upper left, she pulled with all her might, eventually folding the piece of metal over. She then leaped through the fold and into the freezing ocean on the other side. Shing had studied the layout of the compound, and she knew that she was within an hour's distance of the nearest port town, Dawkins, she remembered it was called. Equally, she knew she couldn't entirely trust those in Dawkins as it was too close to the facility itself.

What Shing was counting on now was to find some access to get away from the compound. She knew that the compound had one main road going through it, and as she was swimming towards it, she knew many of the staff had cars just near the gate. She had watched the staff from her room on the third floor go in, go out, check-in, check out like so many robots. She looked back and saw the flash of the spotlight nearing her; she took a deep breath and dived deeper underwater. Shing knew that she could hold her breath for four minutes, so she had to make the most of this time. The gentle gleam of the perimeter lights of the compound pierced the water so she could see more clearly where she was headed. She could hear all manner of the voices overhead cleanly and clearly. They were almost deafening due to the anger and alarm of those above. Thankfully due to Dr. Dascomb, she had been able to tune them out more than she had initially been able to.

Two minutes were left, and she knew that she was approaching the parking lot. Shing had planned this all the up to now. The parking was on a reinforced dock, and she knew through her friend G.R. just where the grates were and who parked over them. Shing also knew that the sea being so close would mostly mask her scent if they tried to bring out the dogs. She approached the dock as she could see the telltale four by eight-foot grate just lit by the light above one of the cars. However, before tackling the grate, Shing headed to the rocky shore that linked the compound to the mainland. She found the rock which G.R. had marked for her, and she lifted it. From under it, she took the three-eighths inch thumbwheel ratchet G.R. had smuggled out of the shop, and she went back to the vent. The cold was creeping in chilling Shing steadily to the bone. Three nuts were gone, one left. If anything, Shing was more than thankful for the fact it was a warmer autumn night instead of waiting for a colder laxer time in the compound like January. That shit would have been impossible.

The fourth nut finally unscrewed, Shing, gently lifted herself out of the water, and backed up just enough to have her feet on the asphalt but still within the car's general frame to keep her feet hidden by the back wheel. Shing then gently placed the grate back into its slot so she could at least for a moment rest on it and recuperate. The sirens had not yet sounded, which was odd, but considering the compound was under the new guy, Hames, it made sense. He didn't want to look bad in his first week. A lot of the others inside knew this, and it was everything Shing and G.R. could do to keep select people quiet while they made a break for it. G.R. had done good though, while Shing drew most of the heat, G.R. had already gotten away. That was good, even if Shing got thrown back in her room, she knew G.R. would find some means of getting her back out in time.

She had rested enough, and Shing placed her hand into the undercarriage of the car, and she listened intently. It was silent at first as the wind soothed her while chilling her, but that was fine. Then she heard it the gentle whisper of the voice deep in the machine.

"_Don't worry," _Shing said to the car, "_I want to help you. I know you have been treated like a tool as many would gladly see you, so have I been used in that way. _

The car groaned internally, and the gentle echoes and soft speech of its body made itself just barely audible.

Shing nodded, "_I understand. Allow me to help you, and I'll see to it you get the respect and care you deserve."_

At this moment, the car door unlocked and Shing gently eased out from under it and got in. It was warm, and admittedly it was a bit dirty inside hadn't been cleaned for the better part of a month. Shing put her hand over the ignition and gently caressed the car.

"_Sweetheart, I'll take care of you, but now we have to get out of here. Can you help me?" _she asked the machine.

The ignition turned over, and Shing put the car in drive and backed up gently and headed to the gate to appear as calm as possible. As she approached the key lock, the vehicle chirped only once. Shing was silent as she listened to the car which was her chariot to freedom, and to her surprise, the automated gate lock clicked green, and she headed out onto the road. As Shing drove, she knew where she was due to the countless people who had come in to see either her or those like her in the compound. She knew the closest city where she could genuinely disappear was that of Bayville; however, she wasn't ready to go there just yet.

Shing had agreed to meet with G.R. in a neighboring city with a connection to Dr. Winston, former bio-technician, which the compound had released. She still didn't understand why that had happened. Winston was a very bright and forward-thinking mind. Shing and G.R. had made plans to see him as he could better outfit the two for what needed to be done. G.R. had set this up about four months before the breakout, and she had gotten writing from Winston that all of what they needed was taken care of. So, as a result, Shing knew where she had to go. She checked the car's GPS and punched in her destination. It was fifteen miles northeast. That was fine. It was far enough away to get a reasonable clean start, and close enough that the compound wouldn't anticipate looking for her being so close. To hide in plain sight was her mantra, and she was sticking to it.

Shing drove along, steadily maintaining a traditional speed of seventy miles per hour. She drove in apparent silence the only sounds being that of the gentle hum of the engine and the very faintest rattle of the springs. She was listening to the car's story, letting the car speak to her as she knew it was its want to do now it had someone who could legitimately not only hear it but understand and sympathize with it. It was an old model; it was not even the owner's originally. It had once belonged to his mother's car, and after she had died, it was transferred over to him. The vehicle had seen many journeys and many situations in its long life, and as it continued to talk to Shing, she listened while thinking how best to upgrade the car as well as have enough left over to pay for what she needed to be done.

She knew that Bayville held the house where a lot of her money was stashed before her family or rather her father more accurately had given her over to the compound after she had proved too problematic. They had tried all manner of things to get her under control; however, what they thought Shing's problem was, was that her ears were too hyper-sensitive. It turns out it was a bit more than that. Yet, over time, since she was handed over to the compound, her power for the greater part had advanced into newer forms of interaction with her, and she was able to control most of it through the help of the various doctors the compound provided. But what she knew she was of most value as a "wrecker" as the others called it. She had grown massively strong despite her very slim size, and while not bursting with muscle, she could lift two-hundred- and fifty-pound loads single-handed. She knew that her skin or rather she couldn't be exactly sure if it were her skin or her body had developed as well to overcome most severe forms of damage.

However, this was a gift by which Shing didn't dare want to test, at least not in the compound. She and G.R. knew very well what happened to select people who showed too much promise. They knew the dark truth of the compound which is why they both knew they were on borrowed time as it was. G.R. was different as well; she was very much attuned to the computerized world. She was Shing's roommate, and in many ways, both demonstrated their skill and power to each other but knew that the cameras were there even though not seen and were recording. That's why after realizing the doctor's more veiled but oddly specific questions, they began to formulate on a plan to break out of the compound.

The plan took the better part of two months to prepare, but once ready, they sprung into action. G.R. was able to override most realms of the cameras and electronic locks, so they quickly made it out of their rooms and past what was called the encasement ward, a ward which specialized in cases like theirs but only choosing to specialize after select 'gifts' were noted by the doctors and staff. They continued through until being spotted by Hodges; usually, a sedate portly smoker of a guard noticed them when often he had nodded off in his chair, and from that moment, it was on.

However, that was done, and now both were out. Shing thought about it, and she saw the turn for Bellville coming up. She did a computation from Bellville to her destination of St. Claire, which was ten miles farther away from Bellville. Instinctively Shing knew to do what she needed she had to have funds; she knew well enough the world only respected money be it as any form of language or any leverage of any kind. She turned her blinker on and turned onto the main road to Bellville. Shing knew it was a risk and a gamble going back to her old haunt that she was sure Valerie and her crew had taken over in her two-year absence. Shing had left a vacuum in the wake of her endeavors as an up and coming drug peddler and 'fixer,' as she'd called herself and inevitably she knew of all the people likely to take her spot, Valerie would very much be the type to pounce on that opportunity.

Even though Shing knew she had the strength and high durability, she wouldn't be so foolhardy as to risk it all in an out and out endurance round between Valerie's crew and their smaller pieces of hardware. That would have been both dumb and suicidal. However, Shing knew where she had her old stash, and she remembered placing a pistol and a few boxes of ammunition in case she ever had the chance to return. She only hoped the hiding place continued to go unnoticed by others. She was now entering Bellville, and now she was back; she knew she needed the money, sure, but above all, she needed warmer drier clothes.

Shing dared not see Taryn, that was too much a risk. Besides she knew above all that girl loved to talk. She dared not got back to see Duncan either despite how close they had once been. She didn't trust him. Although, it would have been far more fair to say she didn't trust anyone at this point. Considering this, Shing figured it far more beneficial to go and get the money. She turned towards the city's industrial district, and she headed down the street very cautiously and slowly. Shing made her way finally to the old house that once had served as her haunt. She stopped forty feet down and approached cautiously, and first, listened intently. Not a sound anywhere, perfectly still except for the very faintest boom of a sound-system that must have been at least four blocks away.

Gently and stealthily, she moved back towards the back of the house, she checked the door, unlocked as always. Shing realized she operated off of two-year-old memories, but she knew that most things in this part of the neighborhood mostly stayed the same over so short a time. She felt down with her hand into the shadow of the entryway, and she grasped the familiar metal shape. She flicked on the flashlight and silently looked around. It was primarily just as she remembered it. No one had claimed the old house, but then not many knew it was her hideaway either. She went up the stairs step by step, found it, again largely as she left it. The main room still had the dilapidated old sofa, the old faded tan lazyboy, and the old TV she'd hooked up with her friend Lawrence's help.

Shing scanned with the flashlight and went behind the sofa and saw the segment of floorboard with the old black knot. That was good. She moved the couch by picking up one end and gently rotating it until the board was entirely in view. She pressed the knotted board, making it issue the faintest squeak possible, and when it gave slightly, Shing used her fingernails to get access and lifted the board just as gently as she'd moved the couch. She shined the light and saw her its entirety, it amounted to roughly eighty-six-thousand dollars in separate Ziploc baggies. She looked around farther and found her pistol, an old 1911 that was initially her Uncle's. She took out the money as well as the gun. It looked pretty good for two years underneath the floor; a small cleaning possibly was needed, not much else.

Shing put the pistol in the back of her pants as an impromptu holster and took the rest of the cash along with two boxes of bullets. Every movement she made, she silently quaked with a bit of fear, fearing someone to be very likely in the house, if not on the first floor on the floor above. The only reason that justified this behavior was the house, like so many on the block could have just had quickly been occupied by squatters. Once having placed the board back, she put the sofa back and made her way out of the house.

Getting into the car, she focused once more, and a moment later, the engine turned over. Rounding the cul-de-sac she returned to the main road and headed towards St. Claire. It was a silent ride, and Shing pulled her gun out of her pants and rested it on the bags of money. She knew that news of her escape would likely be all over if it weren't there already, and that was okay, or rather it would only be okay if she could find a place to hole up for bit. Every car she saw on the way to St. Claire she tensed as if hoping secretly they weren't some form of law enforcement. It would be an immense pity if she had to expose herself and her powers so soon after getting admittedly not all that far from the compound.

These feelings eventually went away, and in time, St. Claire showed it's few lights in her view. Shing headed to the address that G.R. had burned in her head over the weeks leading to the escape. 302 N. Troost Ave. The building was a nicer house than those around. This detail was not surprising considering the money that compound paid Winston. She pulled up and put the money under the seat. Putting her gun back in her waistband, Shing went up and knocked the agreed signal three knocks and then one loud knock. A bit of shambling was heard inside. The door opened, and Winston himself showed up at the door, a bit thinner since last Shing had seen him.

"Please, come in, Ms. Yen, we'll get you into some warmer clothes," he said

Winston allowed her into his home, a beautiful and warm location with a rich and warm crackling fire. Shing saw G.R. sleeping in a recliner, and she turned to Winston, and she could see in his eyes he genuinely wanted to help them both.

"So, Mr. Winston," Shing asked quietly, "What now?"

"Now, we get you accustomed to life on the outside again. I did my homework, and your parents left soon after receiving payment for your inclusion in the program. So, they won't be a problem so much anymore. I have arranged to act as yours and Ms. Bauer's legal guardian so that you may have legitimate lodging. So, you can have your life as you had it for a while, at least until I can successfully integrate you into the Xavier Institute."

"I get it. But what stops the compound from reacquiring us? I mean, to be entirely honest, it's not that far from either of our old stomping grounds. You know what I mean?"

"That is true. However, I noticed you took a car from the facility itself. I highly advise you sell it to my friend Dominick for scrap or, if not that at least, give it a solid paint job and switch out the hot plates. One nets you money to support yourselves; the other gives you a more viable mode of easier access to transportation."

"I'll spring for the paint-job and new plates. Is your friend able to help us with that?"

"Yes. I can set that up for you tomorrow. But apart from that, it would better of both of you were to lay low here for a couple of days until things die down."

Shing nodded, "Gotcha.' Also, G.R. told me that you specialized in bio-mechs—I was wondering if I could utilize that if you'd be willing to work with me."

Winston put his hand on her shoulder, "Shing, please understand, you have a large degree of strength and power already. Many of those who come to me for my services are usually the underbellies, you know?"

"I know. But, I want to be able to control certain facets of what I can do, and if I can't control them, rather than negate them, I'd prefer to supplement them."

"Where I am trying to get you into, control is the entire name of the game. Your gifts, both you and Ms. Baur, your skills and gifts are wonderful things. I want you to think of it like this; we were able to get you to refocus your energies to control your finely-tuned ears; that is just the beginning of what the Xavier Institute could do for both of you."

"If you know all the good that Institute could do, why not try to get us and others like us out sooner?"

"I didn't know what the organization was doing to you all until very recently, which is why they initiated a very prompt dismissal from their services. I very much believe in the treasure that you and so many others are, but to get you out, it's an entirely other matter separate from just having you walk out. But, look, enough of this, there are some dry clothes in my daughter's room upstairs. Change into those, and we'll continue our discussion when you both are rested and have proper food in you."

Shing nodded, "Where do I sleep?"

"Upstairs third door on the left. Ms. Bauer is only sleeping here because it's where she fell asleep."

Shing headed upstairs and went to the door. The room was beautiful. A gentle mauve was on the walls, and it made the room itself warm and inviting. She went to the closet and picked out some red sweatpants and a black hoodie. She changed out of her semi-dry facility uniform and put the damp clothes on the ledge of a bathtub in the neighboring bathroom. She put her pistol on the nightstand but then thought better of herself and put it at easy-draw access under her pillow. Seeing a full-body mirror she looked at her naked form. She had lost a substantial bit of weight, but it was necessary to get through the grates and ducts of the building leading up to the escape. She wasn't a scarecrow as she knew her friend John would say, but she wasn't what most would consider desirable either. But that was okay. Shing knew that in time she would be back to her traditional weight, but she also knew it was vital not to rush such things.

Getting dressed, Shing relished the feeling of warm, soft cloth on her skin and even more she loved the feeling of the incredibly soft bed. It was far better than the steel wall-in beds at the compound that were so hard you might as well have been in a compressed coffin. It was an incredible feeling; her body slowly melding into the mattress. She pulled the covers over her and relishing the comfort all the more, Shing fell peacefully to sleep.

_**AN: Again, thank you, and I hope you review and enjoyed yourselves.**_


End file.
